


Impossible

by jackily86



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, if you are looking for the angst you are at the right place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackily86/pseuds/jackily86
Summary: This is what could happen during big crossover this winter with focus on Supercorp.I've had it in my head for months





	1. Chapter 1

Lena was sitting at her office desk and drinking her favorite scotch. Not worried about being interrupted by any of her “friends” anymore.

She did her revenge but with quite unsatisfying results.

She turned everyone against Kara. Everyone who matters.

Watching Kara being hurt, emotionally and physically. It did things to Lena.

But different things that she expected before. It just made her even more angry. Angry at herself that she cannot enjoy the show. That she is feeling even more hurt seeing Kara in pain.

It was like big pointed finger at what she was hiding in one of her boxes. The one which was hidden the deepest.

Moreover, when Kara chose to save her before bus full of kids it made her so mad that she hit Kara in the face, literally. What was Kara thinking? That when she would not be able to save the kids at the end, Lena could live with that? 17 little innocent lives against 1 Lena? (Kara said that she wasn’t thinking and had to choose in microseconds so it was more instinct than mind.)

Plus, they were at the peak of fighting with each other back then. Kara shouldn’t even consider to save Lena after everything she’s done to her.

It was another big pointed finger that the “thing” which she’s hiding in the big box without name is useless and cause many meaningless issues. And it’s also very dangerous. Because it jeopardizes not only lives of innocent people but also Kara’s.

So, she decided to get rid of the thing by ending the revenge, cutting all ties with “super-friends” and most importantly, not putting the name on it.

And some extra drinking should help, too…

* * *

Meanwhile on the Earth-1 the superheroes were losing heavily in the fight with Anti-Monitor. They were down in the dumps.

Alex met Kara in privacy of one of the offices.

“OK, I was patient enough. But Kara we can lose this war if we won’t do something.”

“No need of reminding me Alex. Where are you..”

“You absolutely know what I mean and whom you should call to help us!”, Alex was losing the nerves indeed. She was asking Kara for this several times before.

“No way, Alex. Not now and not in any Earth.. “, Kara was moving her head like scared little puppy.

“She can help us and you know it. I don’t understand..”

“She hates me!”, now she looked like sad and angry puppy.

“Well, Lex hates Superman and vice versa, but here they are. Fighting for the same cause. Because they know that this war is more important than any other war they have been before. And she doesn’t hate you. She just tried to hate you and that’s difference.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on! Don’t act so stupid. We don’t have time for that! When she punched you while holding the Kryptonite and saw how much it hurts you, she literally sent you this new suit with pants which is protecting you against any Kryptonite few days later! With pants, Kara! With pants!”

Kara sensed where this is going and was not prepared to have this conversation. So she blurted out what she didn’t plan to reveal to Alex. Just to avoid the conversation about inevitable.

“She killed Lex!”, Kara was not proud of herself saying this mainly for the reasons she’s doing so.

Alex was visibly shocked.

“Yes, that’s right. He told me that she shot him after our fight when I thought that he died from the fall. He showed me the scars. Batwoman was there, too. He’s alive now only because Monitor brought him back to life.”

Alex was shocked but only for a moment, she knows her sister too much to not understand what she’s trying to do.

“And can you blame her? After everything he’s done in our Earth? He caused deaths of hundreds of innocent people and it’s evident that any prison could not stop him. I have no right to play her judge for sure. Especially when I killed someone, too.”, they exchanged looks, both knowing that Alex was talking about Kara’s aunt.

“Look, I’m not saying that what she’s done is OK but also she shouldn’t be taken as villain. Because from what we both know about her I’m sure she’s eating herself out of guilt. And I do not trust her any less especially when I know that she cannot hate you even when she tries”, small smirk is playing on Alex’s face. “Or do you think she’s threat to our mission and would want to kill her brother again?”

“No, it’s not like that, Alex”.

“Or do you not trust her anymore?”, Alex is getting too good at this after all these years with Kara.

“It’s dangerous! Okay?!”

_“Finally we are talking”, _Alex rolled her eyes.

“It’s too dangerous for her to be here!”, Kara was angry that Alex pulled out from her what she didn’t want to say, again.

“So let me put this straight (if possible) and take this moment to remind you,” talking passive-aggressively is another skill which is Alex enjoying sometimes too much, “that when we lose this war, Lena and other civilians on our Earth will be erased from their existence! So it’s practically even more dangerous for her when she will not help us here. And from what I remember it didn’t end well last time when you decided about her thinking that it will protect her!”, mentioning Supergirl-reveal and the aftermath was low blow, but Alex’s not hesitating to use all weapons in this war.

“So get your ass out off here and get her!”

“Okay then. I’m going to ask her but I’m not promising anything. If she won’t want to come here we can’t blame her.”

“Right, right…”, Alex was tiredly agreeing but knowing that when it’s about Kara’s safety, Lena doesn’t hesitate a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kara, I’ve told you that I don’t want to see you anymore”, Lena said sharply while Supergirl was entering her office through balcony.

Which was, on the contrary of Lena’s external attitude, unlocked.

“I’m not happy to come here as well, trust me”

This got Lena’s attention.

“Breaking my promise of giving you space like this…”,Kara was visibly hesitating, fidgeting with her hands and looking at the floor.

“But they’ve sent me to ask you if you could help us.”

“Who’s “they”?” Lena’s anger is gradually changing into curiosity.

“Basically Superheroes from another planets and universes, Alex,…”

“Another universes?” Not that Lena was surprised of existence of multiverse, but the fact that heroes from there know about her and even more, asked for her help. Even though Kara doesn’t want it, evidently.

“Yes, there’s ruthless war going on.. Anti-Monitor is our main enemy and he’s slowly taking over. He already managed to win over few planets and time-lines. It’s quite complicated but I’m sure you’re more than capable to understand it after longer explanation and help us with this huuge mess”, Kara started rambling but after noticing Lena’s stare she stopped immediately.

“My point is that you don’t have to go with me. I know you would do anything to avoid me and I accept that. After everything what I’ve done to you. Plus there’s also Lex helping us”

“Lex?!”

“Yes, Monitor, who’s leading this war against his brother Anti-Monitor, put him back to the life. He’s insisting that Lex will be crucial for us in the near future. Not that it looks like it right now, let me tell you that”, Kara said with rolling her eyes. Thinking about all the trouble which Lex managed to make only in the first few hours. Which caused him to be chained almost like Dr. Hannibal Lector all the time.

Lena used her stare to help Kara get to the point again.

“Anyway, Lex told me who killed him and I…”

“Aaah…”, there’s probably lighting bulb above Lena’s head right now,” That’s why you don’t want me to go!”

“What? No?!”, Lena got it all wrong again and Kara is mentally preparing for Lena’s now already branded speech named “_because I’m Luthor_”. Kara would dare to say that it’s getting more famous than “_because I’m Batman_” one.

“From the moment you came here you’re just listing the reasons why I shouldn’t go with you. Because obviously you don’t trust me and..”

“That’s not true!”, Kara was not impressed that she’s about to hear the speech again, and more importantly, that her hidden intentions (to avoid Lena get into danger) were getting revealed in a few seconds by Lena, again.

And Lena was shocked with this outburst.

“I just don’t want you to feel obliged to help us! It’s not your responsibility to sacrifice your time and safety everytime people or some of the superheroes are in danger!”

“Which superheroes?!” _oh snap_

Exchanged looks made the clear answer.

“It doesn’t matter, Lee. Monitor see different versions of the timelines. So he cannot precisely predict what will happen. He just offered different scenarios of the aftermath…”, Kara was rambling and trying to calm down Lena who was now frantically walking around the office and collecting her stuff.

“For example Oliver and Felicity are having their second kid…”

“Jess, please cancel all of my meetings until further notice. In urgent cases contact Sam who is also my stand-in from now on. I’ve wrote her an e-mail with explanation. Thank you.”

They were talking over each other like this for few minutes until Lena said:

“OK, I’m ready. We can go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm not native speaker.  
And yes, I don't watch Supergirl (even less other shows from Arowverse) Only Supercorp videos and read fanfiction. Apologies for my absent knowledge on both of the fields.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment they passed through the portal they've heard only whistle and things like “_waaaaw_!’ or “_NOW I get why she didn’t want to bring her here_” or “_HOT_”

Kara’s clenched teeth, angry red face and warning smacking from their respective romantic partners made them stop.

“Lena, let me introduce you to our team: Sara, Ava, Felicity, Oliver, Iris, Barry, Kate, (etc., etc.)….

Kara got unusually formal, side that not many people in the room could get to know before.

“And let me try to give you deeper explanation of our situation as I…”

“I would gladly help with that!”, Kate interrupted which was met with not very friendly Kara’s expression. And silent “_o, ou”_ from several people.

“If you don’t mind of course…”

“Of course not! Why would I ?! “, Kara replied awkwardly and combined it with fake laugh while Batwoman and Lena were leaving to the next room. But she didn’t deceive anyone with these theatrics. Actually even though no one said openly anything about it, there was some kind of silent agreement within the team.

Everyone was trying to speak to Kara or let her work on the place from which she had good view on Lena. Noone commented her dreamy look or the moments when she didn’t listen while focusing only on Lena from afar.

Lena caught her glimpse from now and then. Which only proved her that Kara is not trusting her.

The team was visibly progressing from the moment Lena joined them. But few days after her arrival something strange happened…

It was a calm night and everyone was sleeping on their beds. Even Lena, after small pep talk from Alex.

So Kara and Lena thought that it’s only a dream at first.

They found themselves together in open space. Surrounded only by stars.

Giant man with weird clothes appeared in front of them. Kara assumed that it was Monitor- she saw him only for a few short moments before.

“I think Superman already told you that we are not willing to sacrifice any of us. We all agreed on that. So Oliver’s agreement with you is not valid anymore. No more trading with people’s lives.” Kara said sternly. Lena had no idea what this is about but tried to understand it from ongoing conversation.

“I know. And I’m sure you know that I wasn’t happy about it. Anti-Monitor is winning and our chances are shrinking. I’m sorry to tell you that there are not many options left at this point. Actually, I see only one...”

“I’ve told you, no trade with lives…”Kara said frustrated.

“I’m not talking about lives”, Monitor hurried to explain.

“When my spirit was passing by your headquarters yesterday I saw tremendous energy. I’ve never saw or experienced anything close to such magnitude. This energy could help us to win…”

“What are you talking about?”, Kara asked curious.

“I’m talking about energy between you and Len..”

“TAKE IT!”, Lena spoke for the first time since they came here.

Kara was surprised and looked at Lena with slightly open month from shock and suddenly appeared sadness. 

Monitor knew. Monitor knew why he was using word “energy” instead of the one which starts with “L”.

Why he was now silently waiting while Lena was convincing Kara. He knew.

“Kara, you know”, Lena started warily”, that it’s useless. That nothing ever gonna happen and it’s hopeless”, continued pleadingly. “But now we can save people’s lives and as he said, get the chance to win this bloody war. Honestly... I'm surprised that he wants only this little."

Kara made a small nod with eyes full of tears, not able to take her look from Lena. Rejection never hurt like this before.

“So, agreed.”, Monitor interrupted. Mostly for himself only, because those two didn’t stop looking at each other. “I’ll take it when time will come”

And they woke up from their “dream”.

When they’ve met during the day, they just exchanged looks and small nods without talking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes sooo slowly!  
Especially cause I'm not native speaker as I mentioned before. I'm having little fight with myself here, you guys.  
But hopefully I'll throw up everything until the new season starts lol  
That's my goal. And I'll be correcting the grammar etc. afterwards so I can make it on time.


	4. Chapter 4

The day has come. And they were all prepared for the final fight as they could.

Oliver was saying his goodbyes to Felicity and their children, Sara to Ava, Clark to Lois and their son, Barry to Iris ….

And Kara was watching them from afar, watching what she’ll never have.

“Look at them”, Lena was coming to Kara from behind, “we’re doing the right thing.”

She wasn’t talking to Kara from the day they came. Wanting to make “things easier”. And now wanted the possible doubts to disappear.

All Kara could do was small nod and left with the rest of the team.

* * *

The fight was exhausting and lasted several days already. During the peak of most extreme fighting, Monitor appeared in front of Kara and Lena. But this time separately since they were at the different planets at the time.

They couldn’t hear him properly and the vision was also very limited.

He told both of them more or less the same message. Summary of his message in nutshell:

“You idiots! What have you’ve done!? You've made agreement with Anti-Monitor, not me! He made a simulation where he imitated me!”

Lena transported herself immediately to find Kara who was now sobbing at the floor, visible wounds all over her body.

“Lena, I can’t. I can’t let it go..”

“You have to Kara. Anti-Monitor is trying to trick us, it’s…

“I saw her!!” Kara said angrily.

“I saw Lori, our..”

“I saw her, too”, Lena interrupted Kara as soon as she can, showing as little emotion as possible.

“That’s actually one of the reasons why I know that he’s lying to us, Kara. There’s no way for us…,” _to be together or have a child _Lena didn’t say out loud purposefully, to not hurt Kara even more,” and you know it. Deep down you know it, Kara. And you can have child of your own in the future. I’m sure of it! But now, you have to let it go”, Lena was pleading Kara who was crying and fighting with herself.

“Remember Oliver and Felicity, Clark and Lois, they already have them. And we cannot let them lose their parents. Or Sara and Ava….”

“OK, I’m letting it go…” Kara said resignedly. Hoping that afterwards at least it won’t hurt like this.

From the moment she said that, everyone felt a noticeable shift.

They suddenly started to win. Lena went back to the headquarters right away.

The war was won in a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

They’ve all met at the Earth-1 in the main building, surprised that they’re all alive. Hugging, cheering, healing the wounds and injuries, and telling their stories from the fight.

Kara didn’t care anymore where Lena was, which everyone found quite odd. Even more strange was that Kara was behaving more or less like emotionless robot. Not that something changed in her interactions with others but the spark in Kara’s eyes disappeared. Even though she was still making and laughing at the jokes. And still like the hugs from the close people the same, it was like… some part of her just died.

Alex was not sure if she’s not just projecting or making a mountain out of a mole-hill. She didn’t have any real prove after all. But her guts were saying that something was off.

When the time of their leaving to their respective planets and dimensions came, they’ve all met at the headquarters. Saying goodbyes and coming to their respective portals.

Kara and her whole team from Earth-38 were standing in front of their portal and Lena with Batwoman across the whole room in front of the other portal. When everyone in the space between them (which was basically the whole room) realized this, Felicity asked:

“Lena, aren’t you going to Earth-38?”

On which Lena answered: ”No, Kate promised me to show the Gotham actually.”

“OK, enjoy the trip,” Kara said unemotionally with honest smile on her face.

_GASP_

Suddenly there was deadly silence. Everyone stood still from the shock and looking from Kara to Lena and back.

“_OH_”, said Ava.

“_MY_”, said Barry.

“_GOD_”, said Lois.

“_What did you guys do_?!”, Oliver asked.

“Eh, nothing”, Kara said surprised by such strong reaction from everyone.

“After agreement with Monitor we..”, she started to explain.

“We were very clear that we won’t trade anyone’s life anymore!”, Barry interrupted angrily.

“No, no. We didn’t sacrifice our lives.”, Kara continued with explanation but everyone already started to understand it at this point. “We just gave him our..”

“It’s just an emotion!”, Lena interrupted hurriedly.

“It’s just emotion”, she repeated,” and no one had to die. And obviously it helped us because we won at the end.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that”, Monitor suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Everyone survived. Anti-Monitor lost his power over the planets and universes. We even put him into jail from which he cannot escape! So objectively speaking, we won!”, Lena said certainly.

There was quick exchange of looks and silent nods around the room, as silent agreements. After which they exchanged last cheers for their winning and everyone disappeared in their respective portal.

Except Monitor, who was left alone standing in the middle of the room. He couldn’t believe what he just saw. He started to lose his faith in humanity when after approx.20 minutes everyone appeared again. Everyone except Kara and Lena.

“Sorry, we had to fool them a little,” Kate offered him explanation apologically.

“They didn’t think they stood a chance with their love even before Anti-Monitor took it from them,” Monitor said resolutely which filled the room with sadness and guilt.

“Because they’re Super and Luthor”, Superman said as if for himself.

“Because they’re two women”, Sara said at the same time.

“That stupid Winn’s song didn’t help either…”, Alex sighed.

“This means everything what we are all fighting against, most of our lives”, Iris said sadly.

“But wait. I don’t want to be a bad guy here, but didn’t it actually help to win a war? We all survived”, Felicity was happy that her husband made it and the war is over. And now the option that everything can be different was naturally disturbing her.

“I’m not saying that their love meant any less than ours or anyone else’s but they didn’t sacrifice a life.”

“In fact, they did”, Monitor answered which was met with curious looks.

“I’ve showed them their daughter from the future, when I was trying to convince them to not give it away”, Monitor’s explanation got everyone even more upset.

“But won’t they have children of their own?”, Felicity didn’t want to give up easily. She wanted to be sure that when Oliver will face danger of war again, there was no other option.

“They won’t”, Monitor answered with patience”, Lena will dedicate her life to work. She will have a few long-term relationships but none like she had with Kara. And Kara will find a man from Earth-41 but this relationship won’t produce any child. It was Lena after all who originally in the future figured out how she can have Lori with Kara. But now without their main motivation, their main engine, they not only won't have any children, they will live shorter. Both of them. And many of Lena’s crucial inventions will not come to a life for the same reason. These inventions could save many people’s lives but now, without their relationship, the world itself will look very differently. And I didn’t even mention yet Lori’s unique abilities which ultimately not only would save other people’s lives but would be also crucial in the final winning against the Anti-Monitor’s followers..”

“So basically you’re saying that we actually lost”, Barry said pensively.

“Yes, this was all Anti-Monitor’s plan. He and his companions will wait several years until our team won’t be as strong as now and then he’ll attack”

“I think I like him”, chained Lex joined the conversation for the first time.

“What?! You have to admit that it’s kinda genius how he got us”, he tried to explain to disgusted faces.

“So what should we do now?”, Batwoman asked.

“It’s up to you from now on. I can advise you only that Lex’s time of crucial help just came”, and with that Monitor disappeared.

“OK guys, we obviously have to go back in time before they gave up their love”, Sara said resolutely,” the sooner the better”.

“Batwoman, you have to go back to Gotham so Lena won’t get suspicious. Nia and Kelly, you go back to Earth-38 to see Kara for the same reason. Iris, Felicity and Ava you have to stay here and direct us during the operation. And I’ll go there with Alex.”

“I’ll go with you”, Barry with Oliver said at the same time.

“And I’ll go with you, too”, Superman told”, It’s also my fault that they saw each other as Luthor and Super, and not only as Kara and Lena.”

“Superman confessed, finally”, Lex said mockingly “And I clearly have to go with you, too. I do admit my part in what Clark said.”

“OK, we’re not very cheerful that we have to take you, Lex, with us. But Monitor was definite in this, so please, for the love of your own sister, behave!”

And like that they’ve disappeared in the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main part of the story is done.  
And I know what will happen in the last chapter- probably you have an idea, too ;)  
So no worries, I'll finish it in the next few days.
> 
> Wish you all nice start of the season 5 in a few hours!


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived, Alex asked Sara: “OK, so what’s our plan here? At this point of the fight Kara and Lena were at the different planets.”

Sara: “Superman, Flash and Arrow, join the fight and make sure that none of us will be seen by our respective versions from this time to avoid the time loop. While me, Alex and Lex…”

Sara’s explanation of the plan was abruptly interrupted by Lena’s animal-like scream for her dear life.

When Sara and Alex managed to get to the room, Lex was already holding Lena by her neck, lifting her slightly by the wall.

  
“We were patient enough with you because Monitor told us so. But if you won’t stop right now, I swear..”, Alex was furious. Pointing out her gun on Lex, ready to shoot.

  
“Wait!”, Sara was stopping her “, Actually, I think this is kinda genius.” Alex was shocked by Sara’s reaction and did not understand a bit but only for a moment.

  
The strong wind within the room was exchanged by silent humming.

  
It was Kara who suddenly appeared right behind Lex and was fighting with herself to not blast him with her laser eyes right then and there.  
(And Alex thought about herself that she was furious few seconds ago but seeing Kara like this…well, it was the whole new level…)

  
“Supergirl ?!”, Lex faked surprise mockingly, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be fighting somewher..”

  
“Put. Her. Down.”, nobody would be able recognize Kara by this voice. Low, pure rage and animosity.

  
Supergirl looked so intimidating and scary that paradoxically Alex and Sara started to worry about Lex and silently admired his balls at the same time.

  
“Oh, what do you care?”, Lex continued in derisive tone as if nothing.  
(Meanwhile in the back of the room was Alex mentally choosing the best gift for him to the hospital after everything will be over.)

“We all know that you were checking Lena this whole time only because you don’t trust her”, Lex knew what he’s doing and was enjoying sadness in Lena’s eyes when her worries were confirmed by saying that ”and suddenly you’re worried about her life!?”

What he didn’t expect was level of Kara’s possible aggressivity at this point of frustration and anger.

He didn’t even have time to realize but suddenly he was flying across the room in full force hitting the opposite wall, losing consciousness.

“I have ENOUGH of people telling ME how I feel!!”, Kara was dangerously coming closer to Lex’s body.

She was about to hit him in the head, killing him instantly, ”Kara STOP!” Lena screamed desperately. She didn’t want Kara to live with burden of killing another human being.

Luckily Kara didn’t hit Lex but her anger didn’t seem to be smaller.

She turned around to face Lena

“I have enough of people telling me how should I feel or what I’m feeling”, she repeated resignedly.

“I know… I know, that we have no chance and there’s no way that you could feel the same.

But please, let me say this. If only once before I give it away.

Lena Kieran Luthor, I am in love with you. I’ve been always in love with you.

From the moment I saw you. Our first meeting is the most vivid memory in my life. How you took my breath away right then and after that over and over…

I’ve been unbelievably stupid that I’ve realized it just now. But looking back it all make sense, how hurt I was when I thought that you’ve been lying to me about Kryptonite, how jealous I was not only of Jack but also James whom I’ve sent to check your facilities, how I’ve never waited a second before risking my life, my identity or the whole Earth to save you, how it calms me down only when I lay my eyes on you even when the world is literally crashing down…

Everyone was saying and always warning me that you are my Lex. And probably you still don’t trust me and don’t believe me this, too.

But Lena, you are my Lois.”

And that’s how Kara gave up and left the room.

After few moments Lena found her sitting in the corner on the hall’s floor.

Kara’s eyes were full of resignation and tears looking blankly at nowhere.

The view broke Lena’s heart, again. She wasn’t sure if Kara will hear anything she’ll be saying at this state. She sat next to her on the floor, took her hand into hers and calmly waited for a few moments before starting to speak. She was looking at nowhere in front of them with Kara.

“I remember the moment when I first saw you, too, you know.

I was so taken aback by you that I pushed deep down everything logical in instant. I’m certified genius, you know. If I used the smallest part of my brain, I would know right away that it was Superman and his cousin Supergirl who entered my office back then. But apparently I didn’t want to. My whole being didn’t want to, for protecting myself. To protect myself from the truth. That Luthor fell in love with the Super,” this got Kara’s attention and was now looking at Lena sitting next to her, listening carefully.

“So I was taking what I could, your presence, your friendship… all the precious moments with you until inventible will come. Because deep down I knew that it will end at some point, either because someone will kill me or you’ll get to know the real me. That I don’t deserve your love at all”, Kara was about to argue about this but Lena stopped her: “This was what I thought…

That’s why I was basically looking for the reason why to be mad at you. The reason why we cannot see each other anymore which would be logical enough so I can rationalize why we are not good for each other. And to have at least some control over it- that I was the one who ended it. Not all of the circumstances which make impossible for us to be together. For which all fight for us is hopeless”, resignation settled between them again.

“But Alex just told me that the whole team came here back from the future just to save our love”, Lena smiled tenderly at Kara,” and if so many important people are fighting for us, why shouldn’t we?”

“Are you serious?”, Kara couldn’t believe it. It was a twist af.

“Yes, darling”, Lena was basically beaming at this point.

“So let me say this. If only once, but hopefully every day until our dying days.

I, Lena Kieran Luthor, Am In Love With You Kara Zor-El Slash Danvers.”

And that’s how those two idiots finally kissed for the first time.


End file.
